The boy who cried vampire
by Mikaela Trickster
Summary: Don't open your windows at night, be in bed around 8 o'clock or the vampires would come... That's what his parents always told him, Did he believe them? No. he sadly didn't... Here's his story of how he cried vampire.


_A beautiful moon shines above tonight again and it sheds light happily over the world. It smiles saying "It'll be your turn next..."_

She glances as the people walk by swaying back and forth as she does crooning along with lines from a song.

"Once upon a tale... was a shepherd boy who repeatedly tricks nearby villagers into thinking wolves were attacking his flock. When one actually does appear and the boy again calls for help, the villagers believe that it is another false alarm, and the sheep are eaten by the wolf. However, in this case, how about a vampire?" The tender aged woman asked as she closes the book placing it gently on the desk.

"Well...it's to always stay inside around 8 o'clock, locking your doors and..."

"Hehe... I see that you actually remembered! Good job, Haruto..." The young woman reacted, clasping her hands together as he correctly answers her question.

He smiles, as he does, his eyes drift off into a deep slumber."Goodnight, Haru..." She kisses him on the forehead gently; Getting up from her position and walking towards the creamy brown door not before glancing back at the sleeping boy as he rested. "May you have sweet dreams..." As she flicks off the illuminating light, closing the door.

She didn't notice a pair of hazel eyes watching her as she left, as to make sure she was gone. He swiftly got out of bed, opening the door as quietly as he pokes his head out to peek around the corners.

Heh... I guess mother went into another room. He thought to himself as he tips-toe out of his room. As he moves sneakily around the corners that blocked his vision clearly of the stairway.

Suddenly, as he crosses the other path a thought struck him as he recalled a memory of his mother and her tales of old folklore, always cherished the story she constantly told him every night.

 _Have you heard the story about a wolf and a shepherd... But in the case... Vampires? I guess you haven't, huh? Well... Once a time of folklore... There was a town of oldest and news. The people were worried over the fact that they were the lowest population, of course, if you question it... Why is it that a town of beauty happened to have a low population? Is it because of lack of food? A deadly disease?_

 _Alternatively, It's because we were the sheep who were slowly dying out as vampires came and went... There were even rumors that the vampires just show up randomly and went on a massacre rampage. Even so, in the end, We never knew how... Or why. People even wondered if it was similar to a story of folk where a shepherd boy tricked the villagers into thinking that a wolf was attacking his sheep. When one actually does appear and the boy again calls for help, the villagers believe that it is another false alarm, and the sheep are eaten by the wolf. conversely, in this case, it's the vampires that are killing the population of this town. This is why it's called the town of nightmares..._

He recalled that his mother always had a thing for horror themes that's one of her specialties she enjoys doing.

Suddenly, he holds his breath glancing around the corner to notice his mother going into the living room.

Obviously, Haruto now knew why he always had a bit of a devious side within him, but even though his mother was a horror freak, she deeply worries that his devious nature would get him in trouble with the folk.

Haruto cringed, as he thought of the possibility of actually getting caught, He hesitantly advances towards the front entrance to gracefully open the door without her realization.

"Haru...? Is that you?" His mother suddenly called, from the couch as it squeaked indicating that she was coming closer. He cursed, annoyed that his mother had ears like a bat. Haruto quickly thought of a plan and dashed for the kitchen as he remembered the back door that was rarely ever used.

Haruto knew he could sneak out to the freedom of the night, but it bugged him always being trapped by the vampires because of their night advantage.

Even so, he decided to take the risk and open the door as quickly as possible and jump out towards the velvet moon that adored the starry night sky.

He smiled as he was finally free from staying in that stuffy room that he currently occupied. Unbound from the rule of staying inside until morning and never going out during the night.

Haruto walked alongside the dusty sidewalk kicking around the sand that drops back onto the ground. Looking around as he noticed the fewer people it was the last time he came out.

 _As stated... vampires would come and go as they pleased not giving a damn if you beg for the miserable life you had left. Haru couldn't help but get annoyed of the matter of fact._

As he strolled around the town, he couldn't help, but heard bits of humming and singing from somewhere.

"A beautiful moon shines..."

 _He wanted to know where the sound was coming from like the tale of curiosity can do more things than killing a cat. And If emotions, well recognized as feminine, are inimical to feline life, then jealousy would soon leave the whole world cat-less. In this case, he was the cat. It was a gentle and soft melody that hummed through his ears._

As he searched around for the whatever was singing the melody, his eyes spotted, light chestnut hair strands as it flew into the wind making him glance up at one of the buildings. He saw a girl with long brown hair as she sways right to left humming the song that he so adores to continue hearing.

As he finally registered the girl on the rooftop of a building on impulse, Haruto shouted towards the mysterious brunette. "Hey! You could fall like that if you keep swaying like that!" He screeched, as his voice never really hit that pitch before making it feel rough to call out.

As the brunette failed to answer, she turned back to the moon that shines brighter everytime she stole glances at it.

 _Oh come on, don't be a stubborn prick! I'm just trying to help... I think?_

She finally made a grunt and sways back as she falls landing gently on her feet.

"...I'm not deaf, Ya know? Jeez... You-" Her eyelids popped open as she halts

her movements.

"You're... A... Human..." She responded, sniffing the breezy cool air as if there was a certain odor in the atmosphere.

"And you're... a v-vampire!" He shouted, as his legs got tangled up from fear making him trip under his own footing.

"Hmpf..." She glared as her crimson eyes glinted in the velvet moon.


End file.
